Please Don't Take the Girl
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Song fic called Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw...Hermione and Severus...don't want to say to much...but please read...very good story. one shot.


Please…..Don't take the Girl

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape was in Albus' office discussing a couple of things.

"I DON"T BLOODY NEED AN ASSISTANT!" Severus yelled.

"My boy, yes you do, as I will be retiring, you will be Headmaster, you will need an assistant, she will be your Deputy headmistress. That is finale." Albus said.

"Minerva did just fine with out an assistant! Why do I bloody need one?" Severus yelled in frustration.

"When she first started, she did. Now, like she YOU will have an assistant, you have to much stuff to do, and you need help, the decision is final!" Albus said.

"And besides, Miss Granger has already agreed to be your assistant." Albus said. Severus had a death glare put upon Albus when he said that.

"You already consulted her? Before talking to me? Oh Albus, you'll full of your self aren't you! Now why would she even want to spend her time with 'the greasy git'!" Severus asked.

"Because I asked her to, and she obliged, that's finale, she is more than capable to assist you….oh…and here she is." Albus said as he heard a knock on his office door.

"Now, please be polite, or at least civil towards her, she is no longer your student. COME IN DEAR!" Albus said. Hermione Granger walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hello Headmaster, Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"Please, you are no longer a student, but a collogue now, please use our given names." Albus said.

"Um…alright…Albus…Sev…Severus…" Hermione said. Severus just stared at her.

_God she's beautiful…I never realized until now. _Severus thought, but huffed.

"Are you ready to start your training with Severus?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir, I mean…Albus…sorry, this is going to take some getting use to." Hermione said. Albus giggled.

"Of course dear.

HS HS HS HS HS HS

Ten Years later.

Hermione and Severus was walking in Hogsmade, Severus had stopped and embraced Hermione and leaned her up against the wall.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Severus said kissed her on her lips. Hermione smiled.

"I love you so much Sev. I love you more than life itself." Hermione said. Severus smile grew wider.

"I feel the same way, Hermione…." Severus said as he got down on one knee, and took a small black velvet box out of his coat pocket.

"Would you do me the honor in becoming my wife? I love you so much, you are the reason why I live." Severus said opening up the box, it had a small white gold ring, with a small clear cut diamond resting upon it. Hermione had started to shred tears of joy. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"YES! Yes! I'll marry you! oh Severus!" Hermione said, Severus and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her sweetly. Before they knew it, someone from behind came and knocked Severus out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" The dangerous looking stranger said. and Severus flew backwards and he grabbed Hermione by the throat and held her captive.

"SEVERUS!" she tried, but the stranger choked her, cutting off her oxygen, slowly, she choked, gasping for breath.

"HERMIONE! Please! What do you want! I'll do anything! Don't hurt her!" Severus pleaded. Severus got out a big sack of gallons, and sickles and tossed it over to the stranger.

"Here…here's my watch….take it…take anything…please…don't take her." Severus said.

"Here, pretty lady, give me your necklace." Hermione cried as she tried taking off her necklace that Severus had given to her their first Christmas together. When he had put the necklace in his pocket, he stared at her ring.

"Give me the ring." The stranger said.

"Please…no…it's my engagement ring…" Hermione said balling out crying.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" The stranger said, gripping her throat harder, her lips are turning blue. Severus panicked.

"Please love…give him the ring…I'll get you a new one…please…" Severus said. Hermione listened to her fiancé and taken the ring of and given it to him.

"Thank you." The stranger said, and he then hungrily kissed Hermione.

"Please…please can I have her back…don't harm her any more…" Severus cried.

"Oh…since you obliged, I guess I could do you this one favor, thank you for your….gifts.." The stranger said and released Hermione by throwing her to Severus, Severus had caught her, and stroked her hair, the stranger left. Severus kissed her all over her face, Hermione clung to him for her life.

"Hermione…love…are you alright?" Severus asked. Hermione buried her face into his robes, and sobbed her eyes out. But managed to shake her head yes.

"Your going to be alright love…I promise I'll get you a new ring… just like it. I love you." Severus said kissing the top of her head as he wept as well.

"Your safe…I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Severus said.

"I love you Severus." Hermione said softly.

"I love you too." Severus said.

HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS

Five years later.

Hermione was in labor, giving birth to their first born daughter. Hermione is having a lot of blood, she's loosing vision fast. Severus was there by her side.

"Why is there so much blood?" Severus said.

"Please…Mr. Snape, there is always a lot of blood." The doctor said.

"Not like this, I've been to deliveries, and there has never been this much blood! Is she going to be alright! Please doctor." Severus said. Hermione stared at him, loosing consciousness.

"Your going to be alright Hermione…please, don't give up." Severus said…

"Severus…I'm weak…I feel light headed…" Hermione said.

"It's going to be okay…the doctors will clean you up, and give you some blood…you'll be fine." Severus said…

"Take care of our daughter Alyssa" Hermione said. opening and closing her eyes, but trying to stay awake.

"I will…you're going to make it. please Hermione…I love you…don't go." Severus said.

"I love you too…and Alyssa…I'll be in your heart…always…"Hermione said closing her eyes.

Severus got down on his knees and prayed.

"take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request, take me out of this world…God please…don't take the girl…" Severus wept as he held her hand in his and kissed her mouth softly but passionately.

FIN….

**A/N based on the song Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw…**

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl**

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old 

word count: 3,357


End file.
